


Waves and the Shore

by MJosephine10



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/pseuds/MJosephine10





	

She could feel it crash over her like a wave. A deep-seated tiredness bordering on exhaustion. A sudden sensation that she was sick of everything and everyone. A need to get away, somewhere, anywhere so she could be alone.

A sense of panic gripped her with a fierceness that terrified her; her stomach tightened into a knot and she felt herself staring at the faces in front of her without registering anything about them. 

“Pull yourself together,” she whispered to herself inwardly. “This isn’t real.” 

The words sounded hollow and unconvincing, as if they were coming to her from a long way away, in danger of being torn to shreds by a passing gust of wind. 

She took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on the person in front of her, tried to understand the words coming out of his mouth, tried to keep a pleasant smile on her face, tried not to let the tears hovering behind her eyes spill over. 

The last ounces of energy she had left were draining away and she wondered drearily if she was about to faint. 

And that was when she felt it.

A hand. Slipped into hers, easily, comfortably, like it belonged there.

Its warmth enveloped her cold shaking fingers and with one quick firm squeeze she knew she wasn’t alone. 

He knew. He always knew when these waves hit her, when something was really wrong and was always by her side until the storm passed.

She felt the world falling back into place. His presence standing so close to her comforted her; his hand holding hers so tightly and so gently gave her everything she needed.

Her breathing slowed as she let him take over her conversation; she focused all of her attention on the hand in hers and soon, feeling his closeness and taking comfort in it, everything was alright again.


End file.
